


Rock Your World

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Pussycat Dolls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	

Ashley woke up at the crack of dawn. Today was the day the tickets for Nicole's tour went on sale, and Ashley wanted the best seat possible. Nicole was her favorite singer, and Ashley had seen every single one of her tours. This time, however, she planned ahead. She was doing VIP this time. She was going to meet her idol this time. She was ready.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened up her laptop, loading Ticketmaster's site. She found the page for Nicole's tour and clicked the link. Ticket sales were still locked. She refreshed. And refreshed. And refreshed. And finally, she was in! She rushed to add the full VIP package to her cart (thank you, sales bonus, for paying for this!) and checked out (all hail Chrome for saving her credit card info so she didn't have to fish for it).

Transaction approved. Her phone dinged with the confirmation email. She did a happy dance in her desk chair.

April couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

"Did you get the tickets?" came the text from her best friend a few hours later, "I'm still waitlisted, so I hope you got in!"

She responded. "Save your time, I got in. Two VIP packages. You'll cover gas, food, and hotel right?"

The next text was a mishmash of exclamation marks, emojis, and "OMG"s. Then, finally, "Of course! That's only fair. I'll book the room right now!"

"Awesome," Ashley put her phone down, but not before opening up iTunes and loading up Nicole's discography. She was going to blasting it for the next few months. She tidied up her room and made breakfast to the sounds of Nicole's beautiful voice filling her ears. She had discovered Nicole's work a few years ago, when she was just starting out. She followed her from her humble beginnings to where she was today. And along the way, the singer secretly helped Ashley as well.

Ashley had always questioned that she was... less than straight, but never really had a woman she'd admired anything more than aesthetically. Until Nicole.

Nicole made her weak in the knees, made her fill up with a heat that could only be described as arousal. Her photos did it, her videos did it, and my God did her voice do it.

Ashley's thoughts filled with images of Nicole as she ate her breakfast. She crossed and uncrossed her legs as thoughts of her idol flashed through her mind. She put her fork down after finishing the last bite, and not a moment too soon. She slowly pushed her chair back, dropping her dishes off in the sink, and headed to her room. She laid on the bed, the music still going, and let her hands slink down her stomach to the waistband of her panties. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as she slid the panties down to her ankles and gently touched her outer lips, her fingers barely gliding across them. Her body responded by recoiling in pleasure. A soft moan escaped her lips. She kept that up until she couldn't take it anymore and then slipped a finger inside, eyes closing tighter as she found her clit. She started rubbing slowly, but sped up with each change of the song, each time the first note Nicole sang hit her ears making it worse. She moaned, just softly enough that it didn't overtake the music, her fingers quickly making work of her nub.

As Ashley's favorite song hit its climax, she too found release. She laid in bed, panting as the song finished. Only Nicole could do that to her.

* * *

They were second in line for the VIP. Ashley was giddy with excitement. She could see Nicole in the distance. She looked absolutely stunning. She couldn't help but stare.

Her friend giggled. "Are you gonna try to go full groupie on her tonight?"

Ashley looked over. "What? No! I wish I could! She'd never go for someone like me. Besides, she probably likes dick."

"You never know," she said with a singsong voice and a smile as they made it to the front of the line.

Ashley's hands were shaking as Nicole pulled her in for the photo. Nicole noticed. "Hey now, it's okay."

Ashley blushed. "Sorry, it's just... I've been your fan forever and it's a bit nerve wracking."

Nicole smiled. "You're cute. I'm a normal person, you know. I just chose a career that puts me in the spotlight."

Ashley wanted to burst. Nicole called her cute.

Once her photo op finished, she headed back out to wait for her friend and then they were getting lunch before the show. She was still slightly shaky. "She called me cute."

"Ooooooooh!" her friend grinned. "Maybe I was right about the groupie thing!"

"Oh hush!" Ashley shook her head. "That isn't going to happen. As much as I wish it would."

* * *

Other than reeling from the moment from a fangirl perspective, Ashley didn't think anything of her meet and greet with Nicole the week prior. Super famous singers like Nicole didn't get with regular fans like Ashley.

She scrolled through her Instagram feed while on her lunch at work and saw a picture Nicole posted of the crowd at her show last night. She liked it, and added a comment.

When she left work that day she found two very surprising notifications from Instagram. The first was that Nicole was following her. The second was that Nicole had sent her a direct message:

> > Hey. Hopefully I have the right person. Were you at my LA meet and greet on the third? Blonde hair, brown eyes, really nervous around me?  
>  > Um, yeah. That was me. I'm surprised you remembered me.  
>  > You made an impression on me, I guess.

Ashley had to stop for a second before she responded. She made an impression on Nicole? How?

> > Oh? Sorry, I'm at a loss for words.  
>  > I figured. I'd like to get dinner or something the next time I'm in LA after this tour. If you want.  
>  > Um, uh, of course!

* * *

It, obviously, was months before Nicole and Ashley had their "date" (or at least Ashley wasn’t referring to it as an actual date), however they kept in contact through Instagram and Twitter direct messages.

> > I'm flying into LA today. I'd like to see you.  
>  > Really? I'd... I'd like that.  
>  > Wanna meet for lunch? You pick the place. I'll pay so don't be shy.  
>  > That sounds good!

And then Ashley picked a restaurant. She couldn't believe this was happening. No, she had to keep cool. She had to remember that this wasn't going to lead anywhere. She wasn't going to end up, like, being Nicole's girlfriend or anything like that. No.

Ashley sat in the restaurant waiting area looking around for Nicole. Her stomach jumped when Nicole waved at her. "H-hi."

"Hey you, good choice, this is one of my favorite places," she smiled as they were seated. While they looked at the menu, Nicole made a comment, "Hey, would you like to come back to my place after lunch?"

Ashley had to be dreaming.

* * *

Ashley was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. She keeps repeating that, but that was the only explanation for everything that has been happening the last hour and a half.

She was dreaming. That's why Nicole was letting the two of them into her house.

She was dreaming. That's why her hand was tightly gripped by Nicole's, their fingers intertwined.

She was dreaming. That's why Nicole was leading her to her bedroom.

Yeah, she was dreaming. And she was just gonna enjoy it.

Nicole took charge and laid Ashley down on the bed. She pushed Ashley's shirt up so it was bunched at her shoulders and then pinched one of her nipples, rolling them between her thumb and forefinger, licking her lips as Ashley moaned and squirmed in response. She liked the response she was being given. "I like this bra, it's sexy."

Ashley blushed. "It's nothing special."

"To me, it is."

* * *

Nicole pulled Ashley close. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, but..." Ashley started, and Nicole put her finger to her lips.

"No, no buts," Nicole smiled, "This wasn't a one time thing."

And Ashley decided that if this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.


End file.
